1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an arc welding apparatus, an arc welding system, and an arc welding method.
2. Related Art
In production of various products, an arc welding apparatus is used. The arc welding apparatus performs welding while repeatedly generating a short circuit condition and an arc condition has been used. In an arc welding process, the reduction of spatter is required for improving the productivity. In order to reduce spatter, it is effective to reduce the electric current between a workpiece and a welding consumable during the transition to the arc condition. For example, JP-A-2011-98375 discloses an arc welding apparatus that detects the constriction of the welding consumable generated immediately before the start of the arc condition based on a voltage rise between the workpiece and the welding consumable. This apparatus reduces the electric current corresponding to the detection result.